My Roommate's an Alien
by Dave Not Strider
Summary: Dib needs a place to live. Zim needs some one to help him pay the bills. They team up and help each other but things become difficult. Not only are both Zim and the others put in danger, but Dib finds out the one thing that has been missing from his life. And more.


A boring morning. That's how it started. But that was almost every day. I went out to get my mail. There was just a small card. "Dear residents, we have a costumer that is looking for a roommate. If you would like to apply, the meeting is at 12. Thank you, Staff." I smiled happily, that's just what I needed! Of course good news should be shared with friends (even if they don't care). I went and knocked on the door across from mine. When it opened my friend Gaz came out still in her PJs and her purple hair still messed up.

"Bed head much?" I smirked with a snicker. She glared at me.

"Shut up." She hissed, "What's that?" She asked pointing at the slip of paper in my hand.

"The answer to my prayers!"

"You pray?"

"No but that's not the point! Look!" I said giving her the paper. She looked it over.

"Your letting a human room with you?" She asked,

"Yeah so? You and Tak room."

"That's different, we've known each other since high school."

"It'll be fine! Besides with college and two part time jobs I'm gonna have a panic attack before I can pay rent."

"We told you we would help a little."

"Yes but what do you get out of it? I can't just take money from you!"

"Pride much?"

"Yes." She looked at me confused then shook her head and handed me the paper.

"Whatever, just be careful." She said, she was about to leave but then turned back. "What time is it?"

"10."

"Wow... meh I was up all night playing my new video game that Tak got me." She shrugged then waved and left.

I waited in the lobby for someone to come. It was already 12:15. I was worried no one would come. But I needed them to! They had to! A voice took me out of my thoughts. I looked to see a small boy with a purple shirt on and back pants. He had black hair that was styled up and back a little. He was talking to the man at the front desk. He then looked over at me and back at him. Then the boy walked over to me.

"Hi, my name's Zim." He smiled,

"Hi, I'm Dib." I smiled back,

"Ok, um, you're not allergic to dogs are you?"

"No" I replied.

"Good, his name is Gir." Zim smiled then turned to leave. I took that as a "follow me" so I did. He lead me to the room. The second he opened the door a small beagle ran out and started clawing at the door across from them. Zim ignored the dog and went inside anyways. "Don't worry about him, he likes our neighbor's cat." Zim chuckled, confused as I was I followed him inside without another word. When I went in I saw a girl with dark blue hair.

"Tak? What are you doing here?" Zim asked her.

"Helping, well I better go before your stupid dog gets to my cat." She said and left.

"And that was-?" I asked,

"Tak, she's the neighbor, her and Gaz."

"Nice, living next to two chicks." I joked,

"Don't think your gonna get any benefits. They're engaged."

"I thought Gaz was a girl's name."

"It is."

Silence.

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" He asked me,

"Wha- no! Not at all!" As much as he looked pissed he actually started laughing.

"Don't worry it took me some time to get use to it too." He said calming down his laughter. "What about you?" He asked with a smile.

"Me? Oh, well I'm pretty sure I'm strait." I said a little awkwardly, "what about you?"

"Oh honestly I'm not really into the idea of romance." He smiled... sadly? Yes, it looked as though he was giving a sad small smile.

"Well it seems like your pretty tightly." I then walked over to a room to look in till Zim ran in front of me.

"That's my room. I will respect your privacy if you respect mine. The biggest and only rule, **Do ****_Not _****Go In My Room**." I held up my hands in defense.

"Ok." I said under his glare. He looked almost ready to kill me. Then he went back to normal and left back to the living room.

"So?" He asked as I walked in behind him.

"So what?" I asked a bit confused.

"What do you think? We would split all the bills in half down to the penny. That way we don't have to worry too much about it."

I nodded, "true. That would make things a lot easier on both of us. Though does it cost extra for a pet?"

"As long as they don't annoy the crap out of the neighbors then no."

"Oh ok. Well that's good right?"

"Yes very. Gir is immensely stupid but he's a good dog."

"I find it funny that a dog could fall in love with a cat." I chuckled, Zim gave a humored smile.

"A lot of people would. But see not us. The three of us here on floor four believe that love has no boundaries. In more ways than one."

"Like same sex and interspecies."

"Precisely." He nodded,

"So there are only two rooms per floor?"

"Yes."

"Kind of like The Big Bang Theory." I chuckled, he laughed as well. "Wait you watch it?" I asked,

"Yeah, Sheldon is hilarious!"

"So smart yet so stupid!" I laughed,

We then went back down stairs and to the front desk. Keith wasn't at the front desk.

"Yo Keith! New kid over here wants to stay in 413 with me!" I yelled, Keith came out from the back and walked over.

"Really?! That's great! Ok so..." He started typing on the computer in front of him. "Dim Membrane and Zim are roommates for room 13 on floor four!" He said happily, Membrane? Where have I heard that name before? I shrugged off the thought when Keith started talking again. "hey you guys need any help with the bags?"

"Na I doubt it. I didn't bring much." Dib said, Keith nodded and we left to get Dib's new room set up. Took almost all day but we were able to do it.

((1,053 WORDS LOSERS WOOOOOOOOOOOOW I DID GOOOOOOD ;3 OK YEAH BYE))


End file.
